


You call that a date?

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Date, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kinkmeme, Mild Language, Multi, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: After the Prince is asked out on a date by a classmate, Gladio is sent along to chaperone; he's not happy. So he sits and watches the date while trying to not feel jealous; because he's not.https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5377588#cmt5377588





	You call that a date?

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this until I was organizing my google drive folders, so I'd figure it was due time to put it up here.

Gladio rolls his eyes at the young Prince, decked out in a nice casual suit Ignis had picked out for him, as he once again nervously primps himself and checks his breath while waiting for his date to arrive. A fellow classmate of Noct’s had asked him on a date, a girl who Gladio believes is nothing but a gold digger; even if she is seventeen, and a star athlete, and volunteers at many homeless baby animal shelters; clearly there is something wrong with her if no one else swooped in to ask her out and instead she had to be the one to ask. But that’s why Gladio is there with the teen, to ensure no harm comes to the Prince, or any future baby mama drama. He looks down at the teen and groans as he fiddles with his bangs in the reflection of the restaurant window and again goes to check his breath but gets a swat by the older man.

“Quit it you dork, you look fine and I’m sure your breath is minty fresh.”

Noct puffs out his cheeks and scowls up at his bodyguard. “I’ve never been on a date before and I’m nervous.”

“Hey it’ll be alright, just be yourself. Or wait, don’t, fuck you’re screwed.” Gladio teases. 

“Thanks for the confidence boost asshole.” Noct snips and folds his arms while turning away. 

Even though it bugs the hell out of him; not because he’s envious of the girl; that the Prince is going on a date he still wants him to have a great time. Finally his date shows up and, oh, of course she dresses in red, how original and showy. The girl goes to lean in for a hug but Prince Charmless instead puts his hand out to shake hers; Gladio has to contain himself from snorting too loudly. But the kid picks up his game and opens the door for her, smiling and calling her Madame which makes her blush and giggle flirtatiously while Gladio’s eye twitches from the cheesiness. The teens head inside, with Gladio following a few feet away so not to be right up in their business but close enough to drag the Prince away from any threat, or rescue him if he embarrasses himself too badly; there’s actually a bet going on which scenario will happen, Gladio bet on the latter. He watches them chatter to one another with Noct making funny gestures and the girl laughing, or at least that’s what Gladio assumes since it sounds more like an Anak whinnying, until the teen unfortunately hits the table which knocks a glass of non-alcoholic wine over and onto the girl’s front. Well at least it’s red, like the girl’s dress and Noct’s face. He shakes his head as the teen bumbles trying to pat her front only to get his hand pushed away when he accidentally touches her chest. Poor kid, that’ll probably be the only female breast he’ll ever get to touch. The girl excuses herself and heads towards the restrooms, leaving Noct at the table looking sullen as he rests his cheek against his hand. Gladio begins to feel bad for him, even though he thinks the kid can get someone way better looking; like a nice, strong, handsome someone who will stay with him and laugh at his stupid jokes, hug him when he’s sad, and look lovingly into those shining blue eyes before leaning in to press their lips against his. The girl returns and sits down with an awkward air resonating from her but she puts a smile on as Noct apologizes to her, even placing her hand on his to calm his spazzing. And no way is Gladio jealous of this teen girl touching his Prince, with a hand he assumes probably wasn’t washed before she exited the restroom. Their date resumes and eventually food is brought over to them with Noct giving the girl’s salad a horrified glance, with her mirroring the expression while looking at his plate, and gazing down with the most pitiful look imaginable before turning to lock eyes with his Shield. Poor bastard, must be more vegetables than meat and no Iggy to remove them from the Prince’s sight with an exasperated sigh. 

“Eat up Princess.” he cheekily mouths to the teen, earning the most petulant scowl he had ever seen. 

The two teens manage to strike up a rather nice conversation again, especially since the girl’s atrocious laugh makes its return, and eat their overpriced meal with Noctis slowly poking the veggies towards the edge of his plate like a cat with a cup of water until it plops off the side and onto a napkin. He sneakily removes the napkin and crumbles it up only to grab up another one and repeat the same action when the girl is stuffing her face. Gladio sighs and looks down at his watch, wondering how long this will continue to drag out. But he gets his answer when the plates are taken away and Noct goes to start ordering dessert, of course, but the girl shakes her head and says something that makes all the color drain from the teen’s face. The girl then gets up and gives the “well, I had a great time but I must be going” speech with Noct fumbling to escort her out only to be turned down and given a simple wave goodbye. The teen slumps into his seat dejectedly, a deep sadness on his face that makes Gladio feel bad for mocking his cluster-fuck of a date, so he heads over and plops down in the abandoned chair, putting on his best therapist face.

“So?”

“She thanked me for going out with her, but said it wouldn’t work out between us.” 

Gladio purses his lips and looks to his Prince, feeling his heart break for the teen’s miserable first date. “So what was the last straw?”

“She’s vegan.” the teen sulks and covers his face with his hands. “Said she tried to stomach me eating the Barramundi fillet but she said the cake I wanted to share with her was over the line since it has Birdbeast Eggs and that’s inhumane, called me insensitive.”

“That,” Gladio’s face drops stupefied, trying to run those words through his brain but instead just mutters out the first word that comes to his mind. “bitch.” 

Noctis snorts and covers his mouth when other patrons look over snootily, shaking his head and sighing. Gladio smiles at the teen, happy that he’s not too broken up about as before. He then gets an idea and grins at the younger man and stands up.

“Hey, let’s put this on your tab and ditch this stuffy place.” he says and gets a questioning look. “I’ll take you out to a way better place, show you what a real date is like.

Gladio extends his hand to him, smiling softly at him as the teen mirrors the look and accepts his hand. 

“Yeah, sure, that sounds great.” 

Gladio chuckles and leads the boy out before throwing an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder and playfully shaking him. 

“And don’t you worry, I’ll share all the cake with you that you want. Oh and we can get some Chickatrice wings, and some Anak meat skewers in honor of that girl’s laugh.”

“Gladio that’s rude.” Noct laughs but then grins. “But it’s kinda true.” 

The two make their way to a dive bar, where everyone is having a good time eating, drinking, and dancing. 

“Wow, this place is lively.” Noct says looking around in wonderment. 

“Yup.” Gladio says and takes Noct’s hand. “Come on, let’s dance for a bit and work off some of what you ate earlier.”

Noctis gleefully agrees and allows himself to be taken to the dance floor and attempts to follow how everyone else is dancing but failing. But he’s smiling, laughing, and having a genuinely good time which is what Gladio had wanted for the teen from the start.

“Hey, I’m getting hungry again.” Noct says and tugs on his Shield’s arms. “Let’s get some wings, and fries too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gladio heads over and orders their food, even getting himself a drink and Noctis a soda. “Having fun?”

“Yeah, so far.”

“See, this is what you need to do. Find someone who’s more into going to a local bar or club like this and eating messy foods, dance a bit, shoot some pool, and just have fun. Not be all stuffed up in a suit and tie with some diva, you can do that when you're old.” 

“Okay.” Noctis chuckles before smiling at the older boy. “Thanks Gladio, this makes me feel a whole lot better.”

“You’re welcome.” Gladio says as he takes a sip from his beer.

They sit at the bar and greatly enjoy their food, then return to dance for a while before leaving when it starts to get later and the night crowd shuffles in. But Gladio’s “Dating 101” isn’t over just yet since he takes the teen to get the biggest piece of cake he can eat for dessert which he, of course, helps him with and then takes him for a walk to enjoy the clear night sky with the stars shining brightly. 

“Well, there you go. That right there is a good date.” 

“Nah.” Noct says and grins at the older man’s annoyed face, giving him a soft shove and then acting cutesy and flirtatious. “It was great. Maybe you can take me out again, for more practice?”

Gladio goes stiff and holds his breath. Was he being serious about having practice dates or maybe he means something else. A small blush creeps on the man’s face as he feels his heart begin to race.

“Gladio?”

“Uh, uh yeah sure. Sounds good, yeah I’ll take you on another date, I’m mean for practice purposes.”

Noct chuckles at him before standing on his toes and pressing a quick kiss to the man’s tan cheek, making him go wide eyed and stammer. The teen smiles and starts to walk away, leaving Gladio standing in shock as he touches his cheek, then a doofy grin forms on his face as he follows after his Prince.


End file.
